


Long Haul

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Pirate AU [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Card Games, Eventual Smut, Food, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, death mention, it's not a focal point, sex scene, sword fight, the sex in only in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto gets taken by a young mariner and is sworn to be returned to the museum he was stolen from adult years ago, but what ever will happen on the journey across the ocean to their desination
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil
Series: Pirate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. ch 1

Ernesto watched the young man in front of him pace.

“Who did it belong too again? It was, uh, uh, uh.”

“Myself?” Ernesto said flatly.

The man looked at him. He thought a second before lightening up and pulling out a piece of paper.

“The natural history museum!” The man called.

“That's a voyage away, and it's not where I belong!” Ernesto yelled.

“Yes it is, you where stolen adult years ago and you will be returned!” The man called.

“I doubt it. Even if you get me there, will you really be able to return me like this?” Ernesto said flatly.

“W-well yeah! They still want your pearl back! And the sea monster bones should double your price!” The young man called.

“Oh joy.”

The young man walked to Ernesto and picked him up by the pearl, starting to walk away.

“You know, I could walk with you and make this easier of you untie me.” Ernesto said.

“Haha, not falling for that trick again.” The man said flatly.

Ernesto swore to himself. He looked around the harbour he was being carried through. It was bustling, and people where starring. Good, father could find him, know what ship he was going on.

The man put him down and started talking to a man at the foot of a ramp.

Ernesto started shimmying, trying to break loose of the ropes that bound him up. The man was good with knots, pretty impressive for a man who looked like he'd never sailed before.

Ernesto swore as he was picked up again, and carried up the ramp.

Oh the deck, men stared, and fretted, and pointed. Ernesto looked around at their uneasy faces. Good, he liked to be left alone, this seemed like the kind of place he would be.

He was pulled through a door and dropped down a ladder. He hit the floor and grunted.

The young man descended down and picked Ernesto back up.

He walked through the underbelly of the ship, until they reached a small room. Ernesto was put down on the floor.

The ship swayed with the waves in the harbour, it felt nice. Relaxing, natural, like the ocean flowing over him. And then a big wave hit, and he rolled.

“Crap!” Ernesto yelped, as he rolled onto his side, unable to move.

Ernesto squirmed and tried to right himself.

He was picked up by the man, and placed in a chair to a little table.

“I'll roll off the chair.” Ernesto said.

“Not if I just-” The man pulled out more rope, and started tying him to the chair. “there.”

“Thanks.” Ernesto muttered. The man sat down on a bed in the room.

“We'll be turning you in six weeks, and you won't be getting away until then.” The man said, he leaned back on the bed and smirked at Ernesto.

“I give my father five days before he catches up.” Ernesto stated.

“Unlikely.” The man said. “You have too much faith in a man who has no morals.”

“You'll find my father has more morals than you.” Ernesto hissed.

“Unlikely.” The man said. Suddenly the boat rocked a bit. “We must be setting sail.”

“This ship wont be safe.” Ernesto threatened.

“It'll be plenty safe.” The man said.

Ernesto looked at the floor, the rock of the boat was still nice.


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one ends and a new day begins

Ernesto looked out the port on the wall, dusk was hitting. First day down, only a few more left. He looked at the man on the bed, looking over -his- flintlock.

“Do you even know how to shoot that?” Ernesto asked.

“I'll have time to learn.” The man stated.

“You're going to shoot an eye out,” Ernesto said. “I don't want to see that.”

“What do you mean?” The man asked.

“Don't look down the barrel of a pistol.” Ernesto snapped. “It's loaded.”

“Oh.” The man turned it from himself and put it on the table next to the bed.

“Not used to guns, huh?”

The man looked at Ernesto. “Why do you even have one?”

“It was Father's, but he couldn't aim it to save his life, but I could.” Ernesto said, he thought about that day.

Father had been pinned down by two swords men, and that trusty flintlock was on the deck. Ernesto had barely remembered the first and only lesson on the pistol but he had it in his hands and fired into a back in seconds. Him and father could get rid of the other man easily metal to metal.

He'd been brave, he had been clever, he had been a marksman, and he'd had gotten that flintlock as a trophy of his skills.

And now it was in the hands of that man. That skinny rat.

“Your... 'father'... really has a lot of faith in a monster he has no control over.” The man spat.

“I'm not a monster. I'm just a mariner like you.” Ernesto huffed. “I might be made of, unconventional materials, but I'm just a man.”

“How can a pearl and a monster make a man?”

“My parts mean nothing, the man who birthed and raised me means that I am as he.”

The man laughed.

“A man is birthed from a mother, not the sins of a man.”

“A man can be untimely ripped from a mother and not birthed.”

The young man shook his head. “Still carried by a woman, pure and true and without sin.”

“A baby is put upon a woman by sin.”

“Not in a natural relationship.”

“You mean a religiously condoned relationship.”

“You have a reply to everything, don't you?”

“I think good conversation will make these six week easier.”

“So you admit to the full journey?”

“No, but for your sanity I'll play along.”

The man rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Ernesto huffed and closed his eye. He had a long day behind him and a few long days ahead.

~~~~hi

Ernesto felt light on his face. He opened he eye and saw a bright stillness in the room.

The rocking of the boat in the waves kept him from starting to panic. He remembered how he got here. The man sleeping on bed.

But the rocking of the boat felt warm, and soft.

The waves rolling was one of his earliest memories, when he was still new to the world.

He remembered stories with father, and the waves helping rock him to sleep. He remembered the waves still being their in the morning and still as comforting. He remembered how they worked against his early steps, and how they had splashed him during storms and gulls. But they would always rock him to sleep, and still be their in the morning when he awoke.

Father always assured that it was the most faithful feeling in the world, a boat on the seas would always rock. He also laughed and joked about Ernesto being to big to comfort into bed. When his siblings came to be, smaller and less round, he'd seen the small comforts of being in their fathers arms, a feeling he'd never had personally. He'd even seen the smallest of them rocked in their father's arms on rough nights. But even if his envy was placed, he always had the comfort of the sea herself rocking him, a feeling he'd always have. Even now.

Even now as the man who had dragged him from his family slept across the room. The man had, unbeknownst to himself, given him the worlds greatest comfort; the sweet lulls of the sea herself.

And the man coughed, and sat up. Ernesto came out of his thoughts.

“Wake-y wake-y!” Ernesto chimed. The man groaned.

“Up early I see.” The man said groggily.

“Early bird gets the early worm.” Ernesto said.

“What worm?” The man said. “All we have out here is fish. Early sea monster gets the early fish.”

“I am not a sea monster,” Ernesto corrected.

“Then what are you, sea monster pearl thing?”

“I am a man, and my name is not 'Sea monster thing.'” Ernesto shifted as much as he could. “Yeah, hi, my name is Ernesto, what's yours, we might as well be friendly we are room-mates after all.”

The man stared at Ernesto, he nodded lightly. “I'm, uh, Neil.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Neil.” Ernesto said, bored.

“I thought you hated me, only seemed reasonable.” Neil said.

“I can't hate a man who is following his heart.” Ernesto said, Neil shook his head.

“Well, think what you want.” Neil mumbled.

Suddenly the door knocked, the two looked over.

“Come in!” Neil called.

The door opened and in stepped a tall man with a fox around his neck. “I brought you your first meal.”

“Thank you captain.” Neil said, standing. “I am still honoured by your allowance to transport me and my catch.”

“What can I say, you have quite the merit and the payment.” The captain said, the captain looked at Ernesto, and got close to him. “Do you think it's hungry?” The captain asked.

“I think he's hungry.” Ernesto said flatly.

The captain laughed a bit. “A smart one, interesting,” The captain reached behind his back and pulled out a small fish. They gently placed it inside Ernesto's bandanna, to which there was a crunching noise as it dissipated.

“Thank you.” Ernesto said.

“No problem, it was Foxy's treat to you.” The captain said, petting the fox around his neck. “Neil, keep your eyes sharp.” The captain said, they walked out and closed the door.

Neil looked at Ernesto. “You can eat?”

“I can do a lot of things.” Ernesto said.

Neil sighed and went to his own meal. “Captain Ted Viking is a good man, and his Foxy is, uh, good too, if you get out his men are sure to get you.”

“Good to know.” Ernesto sighed.

“You should feel lucky you where fed.” Neil stated.

“It was Foxy's treat, I like Foxy.” Ernesto stated. “What's your merit by the way?”

“What?”

“A captain congratulated you on your merit, what is it?” Ernesto reiterated.

“Oh, he probably just means my last name.” Neil said quietly.

“Oh?”

Ernesto felt interested.

“It's not important though.” Neil said, finishing his meal.

Maybe another day.


	3. ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> card games and day two

Neil sat at the table across from Ernesto, playing a card game. Ernesto watched quietly.

“Bad move.” Ernesto mentioned. Neil puffed and flipped a card.

He kept playing. He slowly got more frustrated as he got stuck. He angrily started to collect the cards together.

“I told you.” Ernesto mumbled.

“Oh shut up.” Neil huffed. “What do you know about solitaire?”

“It's all based on probability, you have to learn to harness that to your advantage, you can solve any board with enough know how.” Ernesto said.

“Oh yeah?” Neil questioned.

“I can show you if you want.” Ernesto said quickly.

Neil started shuffling the deck. “Show me.”

~~~~hi

“That's five boards, you get it now?” Ernesto asked.

Neil stared at him. “Wow.”

“Would have gone faster if my hands were untied and I didn't have to verbally say what to do, you know.” Ernesto stated.

“I'm not untying you.” Neil stated.

“Clever boy.” Ernesto sighed.

Neil snorted. “So friendly yet so snarky.”

“I like to keep myself positive but protected.” Ernesto stated.

“You're just giving yourself away, aren't you?”

“We have a lot of getting along to do for the next six weeks, don't we?”

Neil rolled his eyes and started to shuffle the cards. “I guess we do.”

~~~~hi

Ernesto watched another dusk hit. Day two, done. He looked at Neil who was still picking at his meal. Day two and his rations where already reduced to jerky and crackers. They must really not have prepared right.

Or they didn't like the man who brought a monster aboard, and wasn't helping in any way with sailing.

That was probably most likely.

But he seemed used to this kind of meal. Maybe even if he looked young and unseafaired he had done more than Ernesto credited him for.

Or he just liked jerky and crackers. Some crazy people liked that stuff.

He was still happy and content from his fish that morning. Maybe he'd get another fish soon. Fish was pretty abundant around here.

Or at least he hoped it was.

He didn't need to get his hopes up.

“Nice of the captain to bring me my meal again.”

“His men are scared of me.” Ernesto stated.

“His men are not, you aren't that scary.” Neil laughed.

“You don't know what I can do.” Ernesto spat. “I cold break free in the night and slash you to pieces. I could take this entire crew if I wanted too.”

“Just you?” Neil snorted.

“I can be motivated to, yes.” Ernesto said solidly.

Neil laughed, Ernesto rolled his eye. “You couldn't take an entire ship of strong heroes.”

“I could if I tried.” Ernesto said firmly.

“I doubt it.” Neil shook his head. “Aren't pearls soft? You'd be stabbed and scratched into submission quickly.”

“If they could land a hit, notice I'm free of blemishes.” Ernesto said with a chirp.

“I still managed to capture you.” Neil added.

“Still didn't blemish my pearl.” Ernesto smirked.

Neil shook his head again, “I wouldn't want to hurt a museum piece.”

“I don't belong to that museum.” Ernesto snapped.

“As far as I know, you are stolen property.”

“I am not.”

Ernesto felt like snapping out of his ropes right then and there but knew it was useless.

He couldn't, and he'd be suck until he was freed by his family. They'd be here any day now. He'd be saved. He had to be.


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto doesn't like being touched

Ernesto looked out the port. Fifth dawn. He looked at the man in bed. Even if he was mostly harmless this was getting tiring. Any minute the captain would bring breakfast and then it'd be another long day of solitaire.

Even he was getting tired of solitaire. He could only imagine how Neil felt. Six weeks, well more like five weeks now. Five more weeks.

The man started to shifted as the ship rolled, hard.

The dawn did seem a bit dreary. Maybe a storm would liven things up.

“Bit rough this morning.” Neil said groggily. Ernesto ignored him as another wave rocked the boat. He felt his chair wobble a bit with the rock of the ship.

And then it tipped at the crest of the wave.

“Help!”

Ernesto hit the floor.

Neil laughed.

Ernesto started struggling, he was now stuck in the worst way. He had no ability to right himself or even adjust how he was sitting. The ropes almost felt tighter in this angle.

And another wave hit the ship. And Ernesto couldn't stop himself from sliding across the floor slightly.

“Shit!” Ernesto called. He was now trying his hardest to get up, as useless as it was. He hated this, the laughs of Neil made it worse. Then he felt something smack his face.

“Breakf-”

“Help me!”

Ernesto was desperate and this seemed like a rational captain.

“Neil, how long has he been like this?”

“Just a few waves.” Neil said, Ernesto couldn't see the man but he assumed he was calming down from laughing.

“You better let him up when the waves calm down, should be a short patch of weather.” Captain Ted said, Ernesto heard Neil cross the room and take his tray.

“Help me up now!” Ernesto whined.

“You'll just fall over again.” Neil said, the door closed.

Ernesto felt like crying out for help, but that was valid, he would just fall over again in this weather. He might have been a little top heavy.

He huffed as he slid again, the waves didn't feel comforting like this. They felt like hell.

He started to feel sick, this was a terrible way to spend a morning. He closed his eye and tried not to think about how he was getting closer to the wall, and what hitting it would feel like. He slid again, and again, and again, and again, and ag-

Ernesto thanked Cob above as he was pulled up from the floor.

“Alright, the waves are calmer now.” Neil said, he dusted off Ernesto slightly.

Ernesto grumbled to himself as he was scooted back in front of the table.

He tried to shake the feeling he felt on the floor away, but now the ropes felt tighter still, maybe it was the adjustments on how they where placed. He looked at the table and saw a fish on the platter. Maybe he got fish when the men caught one, or when one splashed up to the deck. That seemed reasonable. That fish looked tasty, and he could ignore the rough feeling as he stared at the fish.

Neil picked it up by the tail and swung it in front of his own face a few times.

“Thinking about this?”

Ernesto barely held back an eager nod.

“I assume it's for me?” Ernesto asked.

“Well I'm not going to eat it.” Neil said, he leaned back in his chair.

“So, what's with the fuss?” Ernesto said, watching the fish swing back and forth.

“I was just wondering, if your a magical being, why you need the fish. Shame a living breathing creature has to die for something not real.” Neil said, he put his feat on the table as he leaned back.

“It's complicated.” Ernesto said.

“We have all day for you to explain it.” Neil smirked, Ernesto felt himself growing mad.

That look was the Bain of his existence, he was having a fish dangled in his face, a man smurging at him and it was over something like this. He didn't need the fish.

“You can start any time.”

He didn't need the fish, and why would he tell Neil anything after letting him fall like that.

He didn't need the fish.

He didn't.

He could survive without it.

He'd be fine.

He didn't need to.

“Alright, fine.” Ernesto took a second to think about the answer. “The fish gives me energy. The meat dissolves and gives me more ability to do things, the bones dissolve and make my pearl and bones stronger.”

“How do you dissolve it?”

“I don't know, magic. It doesn't make much sense, but it happens.”

“Fascinating.” Neil stood and walked to Ernesto. He swung the fish in front of Ernesto a few times. Neil leaned down close to Ernesto. “Now how do you eat it?”

The man grabbed Ernesto bandanna. He hissed suddenly and brought his hand away, his fingers red. He dropped the fish which Ernesto caught and ate quickly.

“Don't. Touch. My. Bandanna.”

Neil held his hand, tears perked in his eyes.

“What was that for!”

Ernesto laughed a bit. “What do you think, you dense man.”

Neil stared at Ernesto. “H-how did you sting me?”

“Magic.” Ernesto spat. “And you know just because you don't think I'm alive or worth anything doesn't mean that you can just do what you want to me.”

“I-I'm not gonna die or something am I?” Neil asked.

“Ever grab a catfish wrong?” Ernesto asked, Neil shook his head, no. “Well, if you had you'd know.”

“You're as harmful as a catfish?”

“Well, my barbs are. The rest of me is a lot more threatening. Be lucky you didn't get my teeth.”

Neil nodded and held his hand, his body shaking lightly.

Ernesto almost felt bad. But no one grabbed him without consequence. No one tried to take off his cover without injuries.

~~~~hi

Ernesto watched Captain Ted and his Foxy walk in. Neil was still rubbing and holding his hand. It was swollen.

“What happened here?” Captain Ted asked.

“It stung me.” Neil said, his voice holding a small quiver.

He sounded so defenceless. It was almost cute.

“Well, don't get that friendly with your little friend, did you get too close feeding them?” Capitan Ted asked.

“He tried to take off my bandanna.” Ernesto said before Neil could make his protest. Captain Ted tisked.

“You can't just unmask a sea monster, you never know what's in the shell.” Capitan Ted said, he put the tray on the table, he pulled out a fish. “You deserve that lesson, kid.” Capitan Ted threw the fish at Ernesto, who hummed as he caught it, happily getting rid of it. “I'll bring you a bucket to wash out the sting.”

“Thanks.” Neil mumbled walking to the table. Capitan Ted left.

Ernesto looked at Neil, fumbling with his jerky in a shaky and swollen hand.

Ernesto watched him for a few moments, Neil was... really struggling.

He kind of forgot what his barbs did.

The last time he stung anyone was when he was still new to the world. Father had been teaching him how to scrub his bone clean, he had reached out suddenly to get a spot missed and had gotten a barb in the finger, almost exactly like Neil.

Father had nearly cried, just like Neil. It really hurt didn't it.

Father had apologised for his sudden scare, and told Ernesto it wasn't his fault. He knew it kind of was his fault. He still felt like it was kind of his fault. He looked at Neil, who dropped his jerky, tears in his eyes.

“I'm sorry.”

Neil looked at him.

“I did it out of defence, I didn't think about what would have happened. I should not have stung you.” Ernesto tried to gave a soft look to Neil, he didn't imagine it translated well.

Neil laughed a little, and looked at his plate.

“I shouldn't have grabbed your bandanna, I'm sorry.” Neil said, his voice still quivering.

Ernesto felt his conscious stir a bit. “No, I'm really sorry.”

“No, it was my fault.”

“I insist that I was at fault.”

“You were just protecting yourself, I shouldn't have lashed out.”

“I should have taken a different approach to defending myself, I should not have injured you.”

“I really shouldn't have teased you with that fish.”

“I really should have been more aware of what was happening.”

“You couldn't have know what I was doing.”

“I should have-”

“You two are both sorry, it's okay.” Capitan Ted walked to Neil with a bucket. “Fresh salt water should sooth that sting.”

Neil shoved his arm into the water, ignoring his sleeve.

He made a noise as he felt a pang of relief.

Capitan Ted laughed a bit. “Keep it around for a few days.” Captain Ted said, placing the bucket on the table. “I'll leave you two to apologise.”

Capitan Ted left and closed the door. Neil was still making little noises as his hand relaxed in the water.

Ernesto watched, a guilty pang in him. The noises made him feel, better? It was obvious that Neil was feeling better from them, and they were almost cute.

It was nice to see Neil without that look of pain on his face. Ernesto could firmly say he liked this look of relief on Neil's face more than he liked the look of pain it had had earlier. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see the pain look again.

He probably would when Father came. Neil would be filleted by the man.

Maybe he could convince Father to just slice him up a bit and leave him. He did seem like a pretty stupid young man who just needed a lesson or two learnt about what was and was not property.

Ernesto could've taught Neil that with a perfectly good conversation if the man hadn't suddenly gone into fight mode seeing him on the harbour. If he wasn't blind sided by a stupid man, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Well at least Neil talked to him, if he only had himself to talk to he'd have already gone insane these five days in. Five days.

Where was father by the way, he should have been here by now.


	5. ch 5

Ernesto tugged at his ropes, as he did every dawn before Neil awoke, but on this ninth day, he felt a tear of pain in his joints.

“Shit! Ow!”

Neil stirred awake.

“Did you fall again?” Neil rubbed his eyes, he looked at Ernesto, who was now trying to take in some air and calm down. He could feel the pricks and pokes of tears in his joints. “What's wrong?”

“I need water.” Ernesto said quickly. “I need to get in water.”

“Uh, no.” Neil stated, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

“My seaweed is drying out, I need water.” Ernesto stated, his joints where still aching. His neck still felt fine, probably all these fish he was eating, but his legs and arms were sore and aching.

“What, like to drink?” Neil asked, already having his canteen in hand.

“No, I need to soak my joints.” Ernesto said, the little pains were starting to stab. “And in salt water, that's what I need.”

Neil nodded. He looked around and found the bucket of salt water in the corner. “I could pour this on you.”

“That wouldn't soak me.” Ernesto puffed. “Father had applied the water to our joints in desperate situations before, but I'd have to be untied for that.”

Neil looked at Ernesto. “I'm not untying you so you can get free, nice plan.”

“Do you think I want my joints to dissolve?” Ernesto cried out. “It's not like I want to be asking for this help.”

“No, you don't like being touched.” Neil stood and picked up the bucket. He walked to Ernesto and started to untie him from the chair.

“Thank you.” Ernesto said quietly.

Neil untied one of Ernesto's legs from the chair. He pulled the bucket close. He cupped his hands and picked up a hand full of water. He gently poured it over Ernesto's knee joint.

Ernesto sighed, and relaxed a bit, the pain in that join melting away as his seaweed moistened.

Neil looked up at Ernesto. “You really did need this.”

Ernesto nodded, and muttered out another sigh.

Neil took another hand full of water and poured it on Ernesto's hip joint. Ernesto relaxed more.

Neil started to tie that leg back into place and moved to the other leg, rinse and repeating his actions.

Neil stood and started untying Ernesto's arms.

“I really appreciate this.” Ernesto reiterated.

“Good, because this is dumb.” Neil said, he got one of Ernesto's arms free and picked up another hand full of water, soaking a joint.

“It feels really nice.” Ernesto added. “I owe you one.”

“I don't need anything from you.” Neil snapped. “Just shut up, I'm almost done.”

Ernesto hummed, it still felt nice. Neil was being extra soft with his limbs when they were untied, probably because he had made a fuss about it. Neil was tying his last limb back up when the door opened.

“Neil what are you doing!?” Captain Ted called out.

“He needed water on his joints to live apparently. He didn't even try to escape, don't worry he's being heavily tied back up.” Neil said bluntly, he finished his knots.

“Oh.” Captain Ted walked to the table, and put down the tray. “Don't scare me like that again.”

“I won't.”

Neil sat at the table. He gave Capitan Ted a smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Captain Ted looked at Ernesto. “It's kinda small today.” He pulled out a small fish and gently placed it into Ernesto's bandanna, Ernesto making quick work of it.

“Thank you.” Ernesto peeped.

Captain Ted smiled and left the room, closing the door.

“You didn't even fight.” Neil said as he started on his jerky.

“I really needed my joints soaked.” Ernesto looked at Neil. “I really am thankful you trusted me, and helped me with my joints.”

“I didn't want to listen to you whine.”

Ernesto saw Neil look away slightly.

He felt a tingle.

It was strange, he felt like Neil was lying, but in a sweet way.

Neil may have been a stupid man, but he seemed like he had some feeling for his fellow man in there, even if he didn't want to admit it. That felt... nice.

But he couldn't get caught up by that. Neil was still his kidnapper, and was still going to turn him over to some dumb museum that probably stole him in the first place. Corn, museums are shady.

Ernesto watched Neil eat. It was nice the man's hand was better. He still felt bad about that, but he was also tired from a night of back and fourth apologising.

“So, your joints do fell better though?” Neil asked.

“Yeah, they do.” Ernesto said. “Thank you, again.”


	6. ch 6

Ernesto woke suddenly, he felt a heavy wave rock the boat. He started to feel himself tipping, he frantically did everything he could to keep himself from falling.

And that's when a leg broke free.

Ernesto smirked to himself, kicking out his leg and keeping himself straight up and down.

And that's when he heard a thud, looking over he saw Neil on the floor.

“Shit.” Neil sat up and held his head, he looked over at Ernesto. “How are you-”

“My leg broke free.” Ernesto said honestly, not like he'd be able to hide it.

Neil jumped up and scrambled to Ernesto. He went to tie the leg back when another wave hit, knocking him over. Ernesto struggled and kept himself up with the kicks of his leg.

Neil looked at Ernesto, rubbing his back as he stood. “You kept-” Neil shut up and grabbed the table as another wave rocked the boat. “Damn this weather.” He looked at Ernesto, who was still upright and not complaining as he swung his leg a bit.

Suddenly a wave crashed the side of the boat, spilling in from the port. Neil crossed the room, trying to stay steady. He closed the port and locked it. He leaned on the wall and looked at Ernesto.

“You have better balance than me.” Neil laughed a little.

“I'm not sure how long my balance is going to last with just one leg.” Ernesto chuckled.

“I can fix that.” Neil crawled across the room, he started to untie Ernesto still bound leg. “You won't be getting very far still attached to the chair even if you manage to get standing.”

Ernesto watched the man keep himself steady as he untied him.

Neil was being gentle as he untied him, and deliberate as to make sure his entire leg was free.

Neil's hands felt soft as they touched his leg, unweaving the hemp cords from his bones.

It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't unwelcome. Normally he would have been a bit weary and uncomfortable, but he'd already been so gently soaked in his joints by this man, who was trying to keep himself upright on the now slick floor.

Speaking of which, Neil slipped and hit the floor. His chin smacking the wet wood.

Ernesto stifled a giggle. Neil looked up at him, his face making a dorky unimpressed expression. That was another look Neil could keep on his face, and he'd be okay with it. It was pretty close to being cute.

Neil got back to undoing Ernesto's leg, dispute his huff. His hands still gentle and soft. Ernesto was getting used to this man. And obviously Neil was getting used to him. Neil was trusting him with his legs free. Maybe just until the storm passed, but he was still... having trust in him.

That felt nice. If he could keep this up, the man would trust him enough to maybe even untie his arms, or let him out of the chair. He could play this charade until father came. He could get Neil's full trust. It wouldn't be hard to be nice to the stupid man, he was showing himself to be genuinely good of heart, even if he was misguided.

Ernesto watched carefully as the man moved to fully free his other leg. Still being careful.

Getting the loose rope free was easy, and quick.

Ernesto watched Neil stand, and throw the ropes in the corner. Another wave hit, and Ernesto kicked a bit, he was still upright. Neil had skidded on the wet floor but was now in the other chair.

He looked a bit worn out. Probably from waking up from getting launched off his bed.

“13 days, still so sign of that family of yours.” Neil said cockily. There it was.

“I know they are coming.” Ernesto said. “Father must just be scouting this ship out for weaknesses.”

Neil smirked. “Keep telling yourself that.” He leaned back in his chair as he did when he made a comeback he felt like was a good one. Ernesto watched him for a second, before feeling another wave hit. Neil lost his balance and hit the deck.

Ernesto now laughed.

“I guess that was bound to happen.” Neil sighed, he got up and sulked, his back obviously sore after his multiple falls. Ernesto sighed and relaxed a bit as the waves lightened up a bit. He didn't need to kick so hard to stay upright.

The door opened. “Sorry for the late meal.” Captain Ted exclaimed, he walked to the table and put down the tray. He looked at Ernesto, he snapped his look to Neil. “His legs-”

“His leg ropes broke in the night, but he's been able to keep himself upright with them free. I'd rather have him with his legs free than cursing at me to be sat up.” Neil explained quickly.

“If you're sure he's safe,” Capitan Ted looked at Ernesto again. “We had plenty of fish on the deck today.” He pulled out a fish and gently placed it in Ernesto's bandanna. Ernesto hummed as he crunched away.

“Big fish today.” Neil commented, Ernesto nodded as he destroyed it.

“Normally I pick the smallest fish but today seemed like a day to be nice, and Foxy wasn't that hungry.” Captain Ten pet the fox around his neck.

“Thank you.” Ernesto said. He could swear Foxy smiled at him as Captain Ted walked out and closed the door. Ernesto looked at Neil. “Is... is the fox alive?”

Neil shrugged. “I've seen weirder.”

“Like what.”

“You.”

“Okay, that's valid. But the fox is alive right, I'm not going crazy.” Ernesto looked at Neil, who chewed on his cracker.

“Well, he did name it and I think I have seen Foxy move before. I haven't really paid much attention to Foxy when we've interacted.” Neil thought a second. “You know, I think Foxy might be alive.”

“Okay I'm not going insane, good.” Ernesto puffed, he leaned back and relaxed a bit, swinging his legs a bit.

“You want to play some solitaire when I'm done eating?” Neil asked.

The two looked at each other for a second.

“Cob no.” Ernesto replied.

“Oh thank Cob.” Neil sighed, sinking down in his chair.

“What could we play?” Ernesto asked.

“Uh.” Neil thought as he ate. “Maybe we could....”

~~~~hi

Neil was leaned across the table, holding cards in both hands, one set in front of Ernesto and one set in front of himself.

“Draw.” Ernesto said. Neil put down his cards and drew a card, putting it in the hand facing Ernesto. “Gin.”

Neil threw the cards at Ernesto in anger and slammed his head to the table.

“That's 15-0, do you want to keep playing?” Ernesto asked.

“Not if I have to keep stretching like that.” Neil said, rolling his shoulder as he sat up.

Ernesto snorted a bit. “Nice forehead bruise, it matches your chin.”

“S-shut up.” Neil whined, rubbing his forehead. He stood and walked around the table, picking up the cards on the floor. He hit his head on the table as he stood.

“Good job.” Ernesto said with a gawk. “You know if you undid my arms I could have gotten them for you.” Ernesto noted as Neil plucked cards off of Ernesto.

“Don't get too eager because I untied your legs.” Neil said sternly.

“Just wanted to know where I stood.” Ernesto said quickly.

Neil huffed and started collecting the cards from the table.

“Just because I don't think you could run away that easily with your legs undone doesn't mean I trust you.”

Ernesto looked at Neil.

That was a lie.

Neil was a stupid man but he wouldn't have just had faith that Ernesto couldn't get away like this.

He could rock forewords, and stand up, throw himself into the floor and break the chair. He'd be home free then. But he didn't need to. Father would be here any minute now. And he had to keep Neil thinking that he wasn't going to do anything. Neil wouldn't be any wiser.


	7. ch 7

Ernesto sat, rocking himself in his chair. He didn't feel like struggling this morning. Neil wasn't awake yet, the dawn was calm and the sea was smooth. The port was open again and he could see the expanse of blue seas and milky white skies. He'd love to spend the day on the deck, soaking up sun and helping with tasks, but that was just something he never received. He'd be down in the guts of the ship, keeping track of goods, and keeping tabs on the little things, maps and funds. Directions and inventory. Rations and livestock.

He needed to be in the sun more. Maybe he could arrange that with father when he saved him, on day 16.

Ernesto looked over as Neil rolled over, and stretched. Ernesto felt a small smile hit his face. The man sure was tired after late night gin games. Neil looked, peaceful as he got in the last few minutes of his sleep in. His face was in a happy expression, one that could stay as well. He looked like what ever he was dreaming about was good. His hair was starting to be a verified mess as he slept. And he was starting to be due for a shave. After two weeks he couldn't imagine the man with any kind of facial hair so he should probably point that out. He should be delicate about it. How would the man shave? He had two swords at his disposal so he could get creative.

Ernesto seen father shave with a knife, and Neil was at least as dumb as him, so a sword would suit him fine.

Neil rubbed his face as he rolled over again. He sat up. “Gross.”

“Good morning.” Ernesto chirped.

Neil made a noise, he rubbed his face more. “I need to stop staying up late.” Neil whined, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“It was at least fun.” Ernesto commented.

“At least.” Neil stretched. He rolled to the edge of the bed and reached down to his discarded jacket. He puled out a small block of wood and opened it, looking at himself. “I look like shit.”

“To put it delicately.” Ernesto added.

Neil ran his fingers through his hair.

Neil leaned over the side of the bed and picked up his sword. He unsheathed it and placed his mirror on his knees, he started to try and cut away the stubble on his face. The mirror fell from his knees and he hissed as he nicked his skin.

Ernesto shook his head as Neil balanced the mirror back on his knees. He tried again. The mirror fell again.

That's when Ernesto got an idea.

“Hey.” Ernesto blurted. Neil looked over.

“What?” Neil huffed, putting down his sword.

“I could help you. With the mirror part.” Ernesto said quickly, he looked at Neil egarly.

Neil lit up.

“You could!”

Neil stood with his sword and mirror and crossed the room. He walked up to Ernesto.

Ernesto felt himself getting gitty. This was it his arms would be free- wait.

Neil sat down next to Ernesto and rubbed his sleeve into the side of Ernesto, polishing his exposed pearl softly. He then used his reflection to start shaving again.

Ernesto felt stupid, no matter how nice it felt to have his pearl rubbed he was an absolute fool. He didn't even have a snarky comment for this, he was dumbfounded.

Maybe Neil wasn't as stupid as he thought. Or Neil was much stupider than he gave credit for. At this point he guessed it was probably both.

“Thanks for the idea!” Neil said as he finished one side of his face. He took a second to re polish the surface of Ernesto's pearl.

Ernesto sighed, at least that felt nice.

And the man was looking better the more he got his face back to smooth. He liked looking at that more that the scruffy thing that had gotten up this morning. And with his hair back into place it was all coming together. The door opened to the room.

“What's this?” Captain Ted asked.

“Just some shaving,” Neil said quickly as he made another pass with the sword.

Captain Ted laughed. “You youngin's and your beauty, you'd probably look like a real mariner with a real beard.”

“He probably wouldn't, it'd be patchy.” Ernesto said, Capitan Ted shook his head and put the tray on the table.

“I would not have a patchy beard.” Neil protested.

“Nothing shameful about not being old enough to have all of this.” Capitan Ted chuckled, he walked back to the door. “I'll see about catching you a fish for dinner.” He said, smiling at Ernesto, he walked out and closed the door.

Neil huffed and stood, sheathing his sword. He walked to his coat and pulled it off the floor, getting it on he pulled out his mirror, adjusting his cravat and hair one last time. He flapped his cape and tucked his mirror away.

Ernesto stared.

He looked just as put together a when they had boarded this damn ship.

He looked...

Ernesto shook his head and looked away.

Neil sat at the table and started on his breakfast.

“You know any other card games?” Neil asked.

Ernesto looked at him. He felt himself go blank. He thought hard about what Neil asked, trying to remember, his mind catching blanks.

“No other card games?”

“Oh, uh, I can play Marriage, Boston, Bridge, and any kind of Poker, stud or other wise.”

“Well, I guess Marriage is a two player game, so that would work.” Neil said as he ate. “We can play Marriage then.”

Ernesto felt his brain sort for a second. He shook his head. “Of course.”

~~~~hi

Ernesto looked at Neil, who was still stretched across the table holding a hand of cards for Ernesto.

“You know, I could hold my own cards.” Ernesto said.

Neil looked at him. He thought for a second before putting down the cards. He leaned back in his chair.

“How can I be sure you wouldn't try to get free if I untied your hands?”

“Well, you could untie my arms, let them sit in front of me, and retie my wrists. I can't get out if I only have enough motion to play cards.” Ernesto rolled his eye.

“And why should I trust anything you say regarding being tied up?”

“Look, this is the least optimal time for me to try to escape, it's been three weeks, we are in the middle of the ocean, and I've even stopped trying to get out of the ropes.” Ernesto hoped that was good enough.

Neil looked at him, his face furrowing into thought. He leaned onto one of his hands. He was very clearly weighing his options.

Ernesto was okay with this pause. It gave him a few moments to look at Neil. He was still deciding if this was a good thing. He was getting used to the man. Too used to him. But there were worse things to be getting used to. He told himself to stop that. This wasn't a debate, this man was the bane of his existence, or at the least he needed to tell himself that. This man kidnapped him and was going to give him away to a museum. He couldn't start feeling like this. Like he was confused and stupid every time he looked at the young man.

“You won't try to escape?”

“I promise.”

Ernesto felt his adrenaline start to rush as Neil stood. This was it, he was trusted.

That felt nice.

Neil wasn't seeing him as some thing that needed to be tied up. He was seeing something that could be trusted. He trusted him and that meant he saw him as something. What did he see him as he wondered.

Maybe there might even be a crazy and unintelligent friendship here. That felt nice.

They shouldn't have any trust in each other. One was a viscous creature and one was a a poor pearl sea monster.

“Don't make me regret this.” Neil said quietly. He walked around back of the chair.

Ernesto felt himself starting to shake a bit. This was exciting! He had earned trust in a man who didn't even like him three weeks ago. He would be able to move his arms, stretch, and play cards!

He could eat a fish at his own pace, he could hold onto the table, he could steal a piece of salted beef. He could reach out and grab Neil. He could touch those soft hands and-

Ernesto shook his head.

He felt those soft hands he needed to not think about working on the knots around his arms, slowly working down from the top of his arms and down to the bottom. Slowly grazing his bones in a gentle manner.

Neil really did have finesse and gentleness with his hands.

Ernesto felt the last knot go loose.

He couldn't contain the sudden jerk of his arms out of the last loop. He stretched them above his head, and let out a noise of joy.

“Hey!”

“Just a moment please!” Ernesto stretched his arms to his sides. It felt great. Almost as nice as when Neil had polished his pearl those few days ago. That would be nice to feel again, maybe Neil would need to shave again.

“Okay, moment over.”

Neil grabbed Ernesto's wrist with those soft hands, and started to tie them together.

“Thank you.” Ernesto said earnestly.

Neil looked up at him. He gave Ernesto a small smile. “You've been good enough to warrant a little freedom.”

Ernesto felt that smile somewhere in side. He'd been... good.

That felt nicer than the trust Neil had in him. Neil had been paying attention to how he was acting. Neil had been noticing what he was doing.

Neil finished his tying, and made his way back to his own seat. Ernesto watched as he picked up his cards and started to adjust them in his hands.

“Ernesto.”

He was-

“Ernesto?”

He was actually kind of-

“Ernesto!”

Ernesto snapped out of his thoughts. He started to get his cards in his hands.

“Is their something wrong with you? You seem out of it.” Neil said, he gave Ernesto a soft look. He liked that look too.

“Everything is perfect.” Just like him.

Crap.

Shit.

Fuck.

Oh no.

“Uh, Gin.” Ernesto said putting his cards down.

“Oh fuck you!” Neil slammed the table. “How do you do that every time!”

“I've had gin a few rounds.”

“Unbelievable!” Neil gripped his hair and looked absolutely torn to pieces.

Even that look was good on him.

Mother fucker.

Oh no, this was going to be a long few days until father got here.


	8. ch 8

Ernesto felt himself tipping as he woke up. Day 23 was yet another storm.

He stopped himself and sighed. He looked outside. It was really dark. It was either night or this was going to be another long day.

He looked at the man in bed. The low light was just catching his face.

He was looking a bit dishevelled again but it didn't detract from the man, his hair may have been out of place but he didn't need to shave yet. He was looking, pretty, okay.

Yes he was just okay. Nothing more, nothing more, nothing more. The man rolled to the edge of the bed, and with the next heavy wave, once again hit the floor, wakening with a start.

“Shit.” Neil sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at Ernesto. Then outside.

“Middle of the night?” He said to himself.

“No, just stormy skies.” Ernesto reassured, Neil jumped at his voice.

“I better close the hatch.” Neil stood and walked to the wall, closing the port, casting almost pure darkness over the room.

Neil felt his way across the room. Suddenly a large wave hit the ship. Neil tripped across the floor.

He wasn't able to stop with the steep angle of the floor and smacked right into Ernesto on his way across the ship. Effectively knocking the two to the floor.

Neil and Ernesto crashed into the floor and slid to the wall.

Ernesto looked up at Neil, who was now laying on him, his his arms extended out to the wall, trying to keep the pair from crashing into the wall.

The wave still angled the boat for a few more seconds.

In those seconds, Ernesto lived a few hours, looking into Neil's scared eyes and soaking in the feel of his weight on his body.

Ernesto was feeling his face heat up, and his limbs start to shake. He was in deep.

He could make the most of this situation. He quickly flung his arms over Neil, holding onto him tightly. The feeling of the man pressed into him was enough to make him want to do flips. But getting this close up view was worth the stress of the tilted ship.

He could see everything about this man in bright detail, even in the dark. The slightly green hair that was falling forewords, the few drips of sweat from his panic, the blush across his face. Blush?

Blush.

Ernesto was now aware of his own face being warm, just like Neil's. The man must have been so embarrassed. But as the ship corrected herself, the two lingered. Neil was looking at Ernesto almost as intently as Ernesto was looking back.

Neil's arms left the wall, and laid next to Ernesto. Ernesto tightened the hold he had on Neil.

The two kept lingering. And lingering. It felt like hours and hours. The two just laying on the floor together.

“E-Ernesto.”

Ernesto felt himself melting at the sound of his own name leaving Neil's lips.

Now he just had to force out a reply. “Y-yeah?”

Neil was silent for a moment longer. Before adjusting himself forewords slightly, bringing his face closer to Ernesto's.

“I-I'm sorry.” Neil said, his voice shaking.

And Then Neil leaned in closer, pressing himself against Ernesto's cheekbone for a second before trying to sit up.

Ernesto took every ounce of agency in his body and holding Neil back down.

“It's okay, Neil.” Ernesto said quietly.

“I-I-”

Ernesto took all of his movement and pulled Neil down, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

It felt good, it was nice. He was right here.

He felt Neil's hands wrap themselves around him, and hold him softly.

Ernesto felt another strong wave, but that didn't matter.

He was in the arms of a man that made him feel nice, a man who trusted him. A man who had taken an opportunity in stride in a way that he could never.

“Neil....” Ernesto whined into the man's shoulder.

“Ernesto....” Neil echoed, he pressed a kiss onto Ernesto's temple as Ernesto kept himself cuddled into Neil's shoulder.

Suddenly Neil sat up again. Ernesto whined but let go of Neil. Neil awkwardly stood and pulled Ernesto off the floor.

Neil lingered his gaze on Ernesto as he held the sides of the chair.

He had just started to lean in when the door opened.

“Breakfast!”

Neil jumped up, Ernesto started to panic, thanking Cob and corn for the darkness of the room.

“I see you already have the port window closed, good lad.” Capitan Ted said, feeling his way to the table and putting down the tray. He pulled out something and suddenly there was the light of a match. And then a lantern being lit.

“Neil you look like you've seen a ghost.” Ted said, putting the lantern on the table.

“Just a little frayed from waking up from the storm again.” Neil awkwardly laughed.

“Well keep yourself together. This storm will be a long one.” Captain Ted said. He passed a fish over to Ernesto who happily grabbed it. “I still don't trust him that untied.”

“He's been good.” Neil said as Ernesto put his fish on the table.

“Alright.” Captain Ted walked to the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Neil sat down at the table, and looked at his food, the same as Ernesto. Silence settled across the two.

Ernesto glanced up and caught Neil glance, the two went back to the table.

“So....” Ernesto mumbled.

“Yeah....” Neil echoed.

The two sat in more silence.

“I don't just let... any fella who kidnaps me do that.” Ernesto said.

He could see the blush spread across Neil's face. “I, uh, don't do that to every sea monster I capture either.”

The two looked at each other. “Neil,” Ernesto gulped. “Neil should... should we just forget that? We both know what's going to happen in three weeks.”

Neil suddenly went redder, he looked down at his meal. He visibly gulped and gripped the table. “I-” Neil looked back up at Ernesto. “I don't want to forget it....” Neil leaned forewords, his elbows on his knees, he held his forehead for a moment. “I don't know what I'm going to do.”

Ernesto looked at him. He felt a pang in his soul. “If... if you can handle it, we can have a nice three weeks before we have part ways.”

Neil looked up at Ernesto. He lingered for a few moments. “I-I can handle it.”

“I-I can to.”

There was a moment of silence, before Neil sat up and quickly went to his cracker, looking at the wall. “You should eat, we still have a storm to ride out.” Neil said quickly.

Ernesto nodded and picked up his fish.

The two ate in silence.


	9. ch 9

Neil laughed as he traded out a card on the table.

“Your little brother is really just a shell full of jewels?”

“He's heavy and he rattles everywhere, and he doesn't speak all too well, but we love our little Jethro.” Ernesto said, “But he's nowhere as ridiculous as Raymond, Father made a few extra mistakes with him, have you ever seen a horse skull.”

“No.”

“Well imagine a horse head but with more teeth showing, attached to a chest full of treasure.” Ernesto chuckled.

“Are any of your siblings normal structures?” Neil asked.

“Shannon and Darrell are just random animal skulls on human skeletons with gems in their chests. Mikayla's lucky, she's just a cat skeleton with a necklace.” Ernesto explained. “And technically there is Fink.”

“And what's Fink made of? Two different animals? A human?” Neil asked.

“Uh, no, she's an enchanted rat girl. Long story. By the way gin.”

“Oh come on!” Neil threw his cards across the table. “How are you so good at gin!”

“I like numbers.”

“Are you counting cards!”

“I thought you figured that out already.”

“Oh fuck you!”

Ernesto laughed to himself. “I taught you how to count cards in solitaire I thought you'd figure out this fact before week three.”

“I hate you!” Neil exclaimed.

“Now I know that's a lie.” Ernesto smirked.

“You're right.” Neil said, covering his face. He stood up and walked around the table, he leaned himself down onto Ernesto, kissing his forehead.

He started to trail kissed down Ernesto's face. Slowly reaching Ernesto's lower face.

Neil sat himself down on Ernesto's lap, he leaned in close.

“I wonder, do you have mouth under there?” Neil asked quietly.

“How do you think I eat?” Ernesto replied, he looped his arms around Neil.

“So you could feel this?” Neil asked. He pressed his lips into Ernesto's bandanna.

Ernesto huffed for a second, before pressing himself into the strange kiss.

He felt Neil's arms move to the back on his head, brushing again his bone as they sat, faces pressed together.

Suddenly he left fingers touch the knot at the back of his bandanna. He suddenly jerked away.

Neil let go. “What's wrong?”

“I... I don't like my bandanna being... taken off.”

“I'm sorry. I forgot. It just felt like it was going that way.” Neil said.

“You shouldn't forget,” Ernesto said. “You had quite the first experience with that.”

“You're right.” Neil pressed his lips back into Ernesto's bandanna. “I'll never forget again.”

“I hope not for your sake.” Ernesto giggled as he pressed deeper into the kiss.


	10. ch 10 [sex scene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter, sex scene abound! Not plot important, you can skip it and be okay!

“Dinner.”

Neil looked up from his cards. “Thank you.”

He started to collect the cards.

“By the way I had gin.” Ernesto said, putting his cards on the table.

“You're so lucky the captain is here.”

Neil stacked the cards together, and put them away.

“He's clever with the cards is he?” Captain Ted asked.

“Very.” Neil said as he meal was placed down.

“Well I'll leave you two to eat and then deal with more games.”

Captain Ted walked out, and closed the door.

Neil got to eating quickly.

Ernesto watched him quietly.

Neil was just so, happy. He seemed like he was smiling more since their confession that morning.

That felt nice inside.

He had made Neil happy.

He had done his job then, his new job. The one that he now loved to hold.

“I better get some sleep, because otherwise you are just going to keep beating me at gin.” Neil said as he finished.

Ernesto looked at Neil as he stood, he coughed a bit.

“Neil, could... could I maybe, uhm, be let out of this chair? And maybe, join you?” Ernesto asked coyly.

“Oh! Of course!” Neil walked over to Ernesto. He started to undo the ties to the chair. “We'll have to get back up early and tie you back to the chair.”

“That can be done.” Ernesto said.

Suddenly, he was free of what was holding him in place for so long.

Neil held a hand to him. Ernesto took it and was hefted out of his chair.

It felt weird to be standing, he stumbled forewords and was caught by Neil, who spun him to the bed.

He was sat back down.

He'd never thought a bed would be so comfortable.

Neil sat next to him, taking his coat off and discarding it on the floor. Ernesto quickly undid his empty belt, and tossed it to the floor. He took his hat off and added it to the floor.

“Are you going to sleep in your bandanna?” Neil asked.

“Yes.” Ernesto said quickly. Neil nodded. The two laid down in the bed. Ernesto wrapped his arms over Neil, and Neil gently put his hands on Ernesto's front. Ernesto melted into the fingers dancing across the surface of his pearl, he closed his eye and leaned his face into Neil's shoulder again.

“That's nice.” Ernesto mumbled.

“I thought so.” Neil said softly. “You went quiet when I did this shaving.”

Ernesto smiled, and felt his face get hot. “How long have you been paying attention to me?” Ernesto asked.

“Longer than you think.” Neil said. He bright a hand up and pushed Ernesto off his shoulder. He pressed a kiss into Ernesto bandanna.

Ernesto pulled his hands back over Neil and gently started to undo his cravat. He tried to untie to piece of fabric as Neil and him pressed into a kiss, but he found an issue.

“N-Neil, we forgot my hands.” Ernesto said.

Neil sat up. “Oh dear, I'm so sorry.” He gently took Ernesto's hands and without a second to lose he undid the knots on them.

He laid back down and got back to kissing Ernesto.

Ernesto used his now free hands to work at Neil's cravat, he got the cravat off and tossed it to the floor.

“Getting antsy?” Neil asked.

“You have no idea.” Ernesto said, he buried his face back in Neil's shoulder as he started on the ties down the front of Neil's shirt, Neil pressed his lips into Ernesto's temple and softly kept pressing his lips into Ernesto's face, moving the spot slightly with every kiss.

Ernesto gently started to run his fingers across Neil's chest under his shirt.

His skin was just as soft as his hands, Ernesto softly ran his fingers across the soft and sensitive skin of Neil's chest. Ernesto brushed his fingers down and to the bottom of Neil's stomach, gently untucking Neil's shirt

Neil pulled himself back just a second to remove his shirt from over his head.

As he leaned back, he adjusted himself level with Ernesto and started kissing him through his bandanna again.

Ernesto kept up his exploration of Neil's skin, softly caressing and rubbing anywhere that felt extra soft, or that made Neil squirm as he touched it.

Slowly his hands made their way down to the hem of Neil's pants. Ernesto pressed deeper into the kiss him and Neil were holding, and gently rubbed his fingers into Neil's hips.

Slowly, he moved is position, nuzzling into the crook of Neil's neck. He softly started to slip his fingers under the edge of Neil's pants. Neil whined a little but kept himself composed as Ernesto now snuggled his face into his chest.

Ernesto kept up his nuzzling as he worked his face down Neil's body, making sure to give extra attention to anywhere that he could recalled made Neil squirm.

Once down at Neil's pants line, Ernesto gently pushed Neil onto his back.

He stared to rub his fingers against the button on Neil's pants gently. Ernesto looked up at Neil and smirked, Neil was already bright red and breathing rapidly.

“Sensitive?” Ernesto asked.

Neil nodded rapidly, Ernesto laughed to himself, undoing one of the buttons on Neil's pants slowly.

Neil's hips twitched as Ernesto's hands pressed into his groin with every button being undone slower than the last. Until finally the last button was popped open. Ernesto gently moved the flaps of Neil's pants away, until he was finally face to face with Neil's cock.

Already hard and waiting for attention. Ernesto gently dragged a finger from the base to the tip.

Neil shuttered under Ernesto's fingers, his hands tangling with the bed as Ernesto gripped into his cock with his full hand, starting to pump slowly as he watched Neil go redder and start to quiver under his touch. Ernesto loosened his touch as he got an idea. If just touching Neil made him like this he could- yes.

Ernesto sat up, to Neil's whines and protests. Neil quickly shut up as Ernesto's hands reached the back of his head, and started tugging at the knot of his bandanna. Slowly undoing the piece of fabric.

Neil gasped As Ernesto brought the fabric down.

Ernesto bright the bandanna back up as Neil gasped.

Neil quickly sat up and put a hand on Ernesto's arm, bringing it down.

“You look, adorable, and beautiful. Why do you cover yourself up?” Neil asked softly, brushing one of his fingers along Ernesto's cheekbone.

“Y-you think so, you don't find me horrifying?” Ernesto asked.

“I could never.” Neil said, he leaned up and kissed Ernesto.

Ernesto gently pressed into the kiss. The two sat tangled for a while, gently, Neil prodded his tongue against Ernesto's teeth. Ernesto happily opened his mouth, letting Neil slip his tongue into his mouth. Ernesto met it with his own tongues. Neil gasped a bit as he was greeted by the pair of tongues, but happily let them explore his own mouth as he explored Ernesto's.

Ernesto pushed Neil back into a reclined position. He gently moved his kiss from Neil's mouth down his jaw, and to his neck, where he nipped lightly at Neil's skin, being sure not to hurt the man with his teeth.

He moved his kisses lower, down Neil's chest and stomach.

Eventually he was met with Neil's cock again. He teased Neil with a finger barely touching it as Ernesto adjusted himself into position.

“Don't panic.” Ernesto said softly, he opened his mouth, and out of the sides, unfurled a few small tendril like appendages. Neil looked at Ernesto, and gulped.

Ernesto smirked and leaned forewords, letting the small appendages gently wrap themselves around Neil's cock. Neil once again gripped into the bed as the tendrils started to rub against his cock.

Ernesto smirked, and leaned forewords more, his mouth open just enough to take Neil. He slowly took the length of Neil into his mouth.

Ernesto looked up at Neil as he was buried in Neil's groin. He smiled as his tongues wrapped around the shaft of Neil's cock. Neil started to moan and whine as Ernesto adjusted himself a bit.

“Enjoying this?” Ernesto said in a muffled voice.

“Ernesto....” Neil whined, his voice quivering and breaking in ecstasy.

Ernesto bobbed his head slowly, bringing his tongue and tendrils with him. Neil bucked his hips and his head rolled back, his throat letting a low noise escape.

Ernesto slowly pressed himself back down, fully taking Neil back in his mouth.

Ernesto now started to bob his head up and down faster, taking in the feeling of Neil's twitching and shaking as he pleasured the man's cock in his mouth.

“You're so beautiful,” Neil clamoured out. “and good!” He added as Ernesto wrapped his tongues tighter around the man.

“I hope so.” Ernesto said, Neil bucked his hips a bit at the vibration of Ernesto's voice. Neil whined and grunted as Ernesto started to quicken his pace.

Neil was now fully red, his hands tangled in the bed, and breathing heavily. Melting away at Ernesto's every motion.

Suddenly Neil made a high whine, his hands tensing against the bed and his body shaking. Ernesto smirked and buried his face down into Neil's groin as the man came.

Neil whimpered as Ernesto let go of his cock, sitting up and folding away his tendrils back into the sides of his mouth.

Ernesto scooted himself up the bed, and laid next to Neil, who was still getting his breath back from his orgasm.

Ernesto pressed a kiss into Neil's cheek.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ernesto asked.

“You're amazing.” Neil said, burring his face in Ernesto's pearl and holding on tight to him.

Ernesto smirked, and sat up, Neil whining as Ernesto broke contact with him.

“Get yourself back decent dear, we don't want you catching a chill in the night.” Ernesto said, he started to tie his bandanna back on.

“Why's it going back on?” Neil cried as he stood, getting his shirt off the floor and starting the process of tucking and clasping himself back together.

“I don't want a stray barb stinging you in the night.” Ernesto said as he finished tying and adjusting his bandanna conformably into place.

Neil nodded sadly, he finished getting his cravat back on, and laid back down in the bed.

Ernesto laid back down beside him. The two kissed, before Ernesto nuzzled his face in Neil's shoulder.

“Goodnight, Neil.” Ernesto said, closing his eye and settling down.

“Good night, Ernesto.” Neil mumbled back, wrapping his arms around Ernesto and softly rubbing his pearl.


	11. ch 11

Ernesto opened his eye in the light, he found Neil missing from the bed.

He looked up and saw Neil standing, putting himself together. Neil looked at the bed, seeing Ernesto awake he smiled.

“Good morning.” Neil smiled.

Ernesto sat up, he was handed his belt from the floor. He started getting it back on. He felt his hat get placed on his head. He stood and adjusted his hat. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into Neil's forehead.

“Let's get you tied up.” Neil sighed. The two walked to the chair and Neil started to bind Ernesto to the chair.

Ernesto and Neil both looked over at the door as it opened. Neil stood from checking Ernesto.

“Checking his ropes, good man.” Captain Ted said, bringing in Neil's meal.

“You know, have to make sure he doesn't get loose at night.” Neil said, he smirked at Ernesto, who rolled his eye.

“Absolutely, who knows what he could do!” Captain Ted called.

“Who knows!” Neil called.

“Well, I'll be off then, enjoy your meal.” Captain Ted said.

“Thank you.” Neil said, Captain Ted walked out and closed the door.

“No fish.” Ernesto huffed.

“Oh hush. You had plenty to eat last night.” Neil laughed. Ernesto rolled his eye.

“You'd want to bring that up, of course.” Ernesto said, cracking a smile.

“Last night was... wonderful, It really was.” Neil said, he looked at Ernesto, a dreamy haze in his eyes.

Ernesto looked back at him, that look could stay forever. He was cute, he was handsome, he was just a bit dorky. He was everything he wanted.

But it won't be his forever, father would be here soon. And then it would be over and Neil would be just a memory.

He found a fault in his plan of not getting attached, he might have already been attached all along.

It was hard to not get attached to those dreamy eyes, that cute slicked back hair style, those soft lips, and those sweet expressions. It made him feel fluttery just thinking about him, it made him feel like he could have anything and everything. It made him feel connected, and real.

“So, I want to hear more about your family, it sounds interesting.” Neil said finishing his meal.

“Oh, you've heard all about my siblings, what else is their to know?” Ernesto asked.

“Well, what about your dad?” Neil asked, he started to deal out cards.

“Oh, father.” Ernesto thought a minute, what could easily describe the man. “Well, he's a unique man.”

“Well, he's obviously magic,” Neil said, he picked up his cards, Ernesto did the same.

“Well, yeah,” Ernesto thought a moment. “He says he was cursed with magic at a young age. He never really gives out details about that. He doesn't keep much from us, but we respect his privacy.” Ernesto said firmly, sorting his cards in his hands.

“You've never been curious about it?” Neil asked.

“Well, of course, it's my father. But I don't think pressing the issue solves the inherent reasons that it is secret to being with.” Ernesto sighed. “And I think my father deserves what ever privacy he can grasp too, he's been raising me and my siblings for, gosh, more than adult years. That must be hard to keep quiet.”

“You really look up to him, huh?” Neil said, trading a card on the table.

“He's one of the finest men I know.” Ernesto said, trading a card.

“You have a lot of faith in him, you know.” Neil said.

“Why do you figure?”

“Well, do you still think he's coming for you?”

“Of course he is.” Ernesto gasped and put his cards down. “Father is just waiting for the right moment. Their is no way he'd just leave me to be given away!”

“Well, it's been weeks, and there have been plenty of opportunities to get you. I just wonder, is he really coming?”

“Of course he is!” Ernesto repeated. “Father has always been there for us. He may not be the worlds best father at all times, but he loves us and cares about us. I know he's coming. I've seen him fend off teams of bounty hunters for us. He'd never let me back into that museum, and that's a fact.”

“I'm just, feeling a bit worried. It has been weeks.” Neil said firmly.

“I know father is coming, I know it.” Ernesto reiterated.

“Alright.” Neil picked his cards back up.

“It'll be soon, I can feel it.” Ernesto said, picking up his cards.

“Hopefully.” Neil muttered under his breath.

Ernesto looked at Neil, and traded a card.

It didn't feel right.


	12. ch 12

Ernesto woke to a large sudden lurch in the ship.

“Neil.” Ernesto shook Neil next to to him. The boat lurched again. Neil jolted awake.

“What's wrong?” Neil asked. Ernesto was crawling over him already, grabbing his hat and belt off the floor.

“Get dressed.” Ernesto said quickly. Neil stood and started to pull on his coat. With the adjustment of his hat, Ernesto pulled his sword off the floor from next to Neil's, sheathing it on his belt. Neil looked at him.

“What's going on?”

The boat lurched again, rocking the floor steeply and causing Neil and Ernesto cling to each other to stay up.

Ernesto picked his flintlock from the table, he gave it a once over and put it in his belt.

“Ernesto.”

Ernesto looked at Neil in the dark, suddenly the sound of men calling out started from the other parts of the ship.

“I'll make sure you aren't hurt.”

Ernesto drew his sword, and walked to the door. He waited a second, glancing back at Neil.

The man was confused, gripping his sword, and looking at Ernesto with wide eyes. Ernesto sighed, he crossed the room and pulled down his bandanna. He pulled Neil up into a kiss before putting him down on the floor again. He readjusted his bandanna.

“Goodbye, my love.” Ernesto said, he rushed the door and pulled it open.

“Ernesto!” Neil followed him out the door, he looked around, there was not a single soul.

“What are you doing?” Ernesto hissed as he ran for the ladder to the deck. Neil followed him, the sounds of shouting grew louder. There were bangs, and clashing sounds.

“Ernesto don't!” Neil followed him.

Ernesto burst onto the deck, he looked around. He pulled his sword back out as one of the men tried to push him back under the deck.

Ernesto quickly croised the man's sword and kicked him away. Ernesto looked at the deck. He saw exactly what he was waiting for.

His family was here, and they where backing the men of this ship into a corner.

He smiled, but felt something hit his back, he turned and looked at Neil, who's sword was drawn and ready to fight.

“You were right.” Neil said horsely.

“I knew it.” Ernesto said back quickly.

Ernesto ran out to the centre of the deck, where he was onslaughted.

“Ernesto!”

“Welcome back!”

“We missed you!”

“Don't do that again!”

“I am Jethro!”

“Mikayla!”

“What are you all doing we are fighting!?”

The group jumped back into the fight.

“We were just transporting him!” Captain Ted yelled as he was being backed into a corner with his men by a small man. “The boy in red, it was him!”

The man turned his head, he shot daggers at Neil, he stepped back out of the engagement.

“He's mine!”

The man crossed the deck at light speed at Neil.

He swung his sword back for a chop but went corps-a-corps.

Ernesto starred at the man.

“Father, don't touch him.” Ernesto said darkly.

“Ernesto, he's a dead man walking.” He growled.

“He's mine.” Ernesto hissed.

“Ernesto he-”

“Capitan Boxman, he is mine.” Ernesto exclaimed.

Boxman looked up at Ernesto for a tense moment.

He then took a step back.

“Do as you please.” Boxman defaulted back to the other fight. Ernesto turned and looked at Neil, he shove him in the doorway.

“Go.”

“No.” Neil said firmly, he pushed himself back onto the deck.

“You aren't safe.” Ernesto snapped.

“I don't want to leave you.” Neil said.

“I'm sorry.”

Ernesto drew his gun and cocked it. He aimed it and shot quickly.

Once a ball was embedded in the wall, he kicked Neil through the door and down the ladder as hard as he could.

“Disembark!” Boxman yelled.

Ernesto put his flintlock in it's holster.

He glanced back at the door and ran to the side of the boat where a ship named the Boxmore was pressed against the side of the ship. Ernesto was thrown a rope. He gave a glance back. He pulled tight and took a step back, ready to run off the side.

“Wait!”

Neil crawled back out of the door way, scrambling as fast as he could across the deck.

“Ernesto come on!” Boxman called, already back on his own ship.

“No!” Neil cried out as Ernesto jumped. Neil jumped forwards and caught Ernesto by the arm, effectively stopping him from swinging.

Ernesto glanced back at the group of mariners all starting to come out of the corner they had been backed into. He looked at Neil and then at his family.

“I don't want to lose you.” Neil said.

“You won't.” Ernesto took another step back, wrapped his arm around Neil, and jumped.

They hit the deck on the Boxmore.

The ship already moved itself away from the other.

Boxman yelled as his children all ran for the rigging, quickly adjusting the sails and pulling the ship onto course as fast as possible away from the other ship.

Once the other ship started to get smaller, the rigging was left alone once again.

Suddenly Ernesto was swarmed, and pushed to the deck, a pile of bones, shells, and prized treasures engulfing him.

The pile started clamouring and cheering as they hugged him.

“I know, I'm so happy to you you all as well!” Ernesto tried to wrap as many of his siblings into a hug as he could. “I missed you all!”

“What is that man doing on my ship!”

Ernesto looked up from the pile, he watched as Boxman crossed the deck, sword drawn.

“Father!” Ernesto scrambled up, he stepped to Boxman's side. “Father it's okay.”

“He's dead!” Boxman shot himself forewords, and met Neil corps-a-corps.

“Dad please!” Ernesto yelled.

“You shot him, he should be dead, he's using witchcraft!” Boxman screamed, he drew back and chopped, Neil blocked him but got a step closer to the edge of the ship.

“I didn't shoot him!” Ernesto said.

“He's got you under his control, he's dead!”

Boxman and Neil both started at a duel. Slowly pushed Neil to the edge.

With a final bind and chop, Neil yelled as his arm was hit, and he was thrust off the side.

Ernesto yelled, jumping to the side of the ship and almost diving over as Neil hit the water.

He was grabbed by his father and his siblings.

“Neil!” Ernesto cried, looking at the stormy waters before he was pulled back from the edge, crying. “H-he wasn't- he- he-” Ernesto started to sob “Dad! He was mine!”

“Ernesto calm down, it's over, you're safe. He can't hurt you.” Boxman said gently. Ernesto dropped to his knees.

“Dad he was mine!” Ernesto repeated. “He was mine! He never hurt me! He was mine!”

Boxman looked at Ernesto for a moment. “Oh.... Ooh.”

Ernesto wiped at his face, which was now covered in tears that were dripping down and staining his bandanna.

There was a thud.

Ernesto looked up.

“Do we have it all sorted out yet?” Neil asked.

“Neil!”

Ernesto stood and ran to the young man, wrapping his arms around him and picking his up, he buried his face in Neil's chest as he hugged him.

“H-how!” Ernesto asked as he put Neil down, holding Neil's hands in his own.

“I have a few little tricks up my sleeve.” Neil floated up and kissed Ernesto. “Feels nice to have the room to fly again.”

“Y-your arm.” Ernesto said quickly, he pushed Neil back and went to look at the injury.

“He just got my wood one, I'm fine, Ernesto.” Neil placed himself back on the deck. He smiled at Ernesto.

“You must be freezing.” Ernesto started to pull Neil across the deck, he was stopped by a wall of smirking siblings.

“Who is this?”

“Do introduce us brother.”

“Yeah, he must be someone!”

“I am Jethro!”

“Mikayla!”

Ernesto sighed.

“Raymond, Shannon, Darrell, Jethro, Mikayla, this is Neil.” Ernesto said, he was pushed aside as the group started to hound Neil with a barrage of questions.

“Kids!” Boxman snapped, they all looked over.

“Yes daddy?” Darrell asked.

“Let the two go to their quarters, I imagine they are cold and tired. Actually, all of you to your quarters! It's way past your bed times!”

“Yes daddy!” The group all called, saluting.

Ernesto grabbed Neil by the hand and led him below deck, and down a hallway to a small room.

Inside Ernesto closed the door. “You should probably get yourself out of the wet clothes, I'm sure I have something for you.” Ernesto started to pillage his room.

Neil took his coat off, he held it to his face and blew.

Ernesto turned and saw Neil shake out his now dry coat.

“Wh-”

“Heat breath.”

Ernesto stared at him. “What else can you do!?” Ernesto shot.

“Eye beams and super strength.”

Ernesto watched as the man took off his shirt and blew on it. Drying it out quickly and putting it back on.

“Wow.” Ernesto said blankly.

Neil started to take of his boots and pants to dry them off.

Ernesto looked at Neil, and smirked.

“You know, we can let some of your stuff air dry.”

“Why?” Neil asked. Ernesto walked over, and started to untie his bandanna. Neil looked at him and smirked. “You know, maybe we can.”

Ernesto chuckled and leaned down, kissing Neil softly.


	13. ch 13

Ernesto got up, he stretched. He felt good to be in his own bed. He looked at Neil curled up in the covers. He got up and out of bed, he started to get his belt and hat back on. Neil started to stir awake.

“Good morning.” Ernesto said.

“Morning.” Neil muttered, he sat up.

“Sleep well?” Ernesto asked.

“Amazing.” Neil mumbled. He rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

“Good,” Ernesto said, he adjusted his hat and bandanna in the mirror in the room. “You'll want to get dressed, after breakfast you'll need to start learning how the ship works.”

“Of course.” Neil said, he got out of bed and started to pull his clothing into place on his body.

Suddenly the door knocked.

“Ernesto, we need to do a rigging check after last nights squall, and your siblings are all untrustworthy after last time.” Boxman said.

“Coming father!” Ernesto called. Neil looked at Ernesto.

“C-can I join you two?” Neil asked.

“Sure.” Ernesto said.

Neil nodded and finished pulling on his boots. Ernesto walked over to Neil, and held a arm to him. Neil took it and the two walked out of the room and to the deck.

Boxman looked over from where he looked over some ropes.

“I think the tops of the sails need some checking.” Boxman said.

Ernesto sighed. “I'll-”

“Let me!” Neil let go of Ernesto arm, and threw himself into the air, landing on the top of the main mast. “I think the cording is fraying, can someone toss up a coil?”

“Of course!” Ernesto skipped off to get a coil of rope. Neil started to undo the rigging at the top of the sail.

Ernesto came back. “Coming up!” Ernesto called. He hefted the monkey fist up to Neil, who caught it and started to pull the rope up to himself and replace the fraying cord.

“The other sails look good!” Neil called, making a quick check, he landed back on the deck.

He pulled the coil of frayed rope off himself and tossed it to the deck.

“I wouldn't trust the rigging of a man with hands like that.” Boxman snapped.

Neil looked at his hands, then chuckled a bit. “I've been sailing since I was kid, and I can't develop callouses. To strong for it.”

Boxman looked at Ernesto. Ernesto gulped. “Well, Captain Ted Viking said he had merit on the seas.”

“Well, what is it.” Boxman snapped.

“He probably just meant my name.” Neil said, looking at the deck.

“And that's?” Boxman barked.

“Dazzle.”

“WHAT!”

“Father-”

“You brought a Dazzle on board, you know what that captain can do!” Boxman looked at Neil. “What are you, a cousin, a nephew?”

“I'm her son.” Neil said quietly.

Boxman had a stroke. “You are WHAT!”

“Father he-”

Boxman turned and walked away, yelling in frustration.

“Well, that went pretty well.” Ernesto said blankly, crossing his arms.

“How did that go well!” Neil cried out.

“He didn't try and kill you again.” Ernesto stated.

“Oh, comforting.” Neil sighed.

“It's going to be fine, just wait.” Ernesto said, he put an arm around Neil.

Suddenly a man walked out onto the deck., looking around, squinting in the light.

“Oh, hello Ernesto, welcome back.” The man said, he looked around and skittered across the deck, quickly opening a barrel, he filled a canteen, and then skittered back below deck.

“Who was that?” Neil asked.

“That was Snake.” Ernesto said casually.

“Who?”

“He's our other dad, long story, just don't let him bite you.” Ernesto said. “We think he's venomous since the change.”

“What?”

“I'll tell you later.”

“You better.” Neil said firmly. Ernesto pressed a kiss into his cheek.

“Now, let's get to breakfast.” Ernesto said, pulling Neil along. “And on the note of biting, don't let Fink bite you either.”

“Anyone else who shouldn't bite me?” Neil asked.

“Well I'm the only other person who would bite you here.” Ernesto said quietly. Neil smirked and laughed a bit.

“I don't have to worry about that at all.” Neil said, he leaned up and pressed a kiss into Ernesto's cheek bone.

“Not at all, dear.” Ernesto sighed, he pulled Neil below deck.


End file.
